Macabre
by Nebelsue
Summary: Gaahina Il voulait goûter son sang. Il la voulait ,elle. Qui aurait pu savoir que sa conquête répandrait plus de sang qu'Hinata n'en avait jamais vu? Version française de la fic de Tranquilwriter. M pour violence ,gore ,language .


**Résumé : Gaahina **Il voulait goûter son sang. Il la voulait ,elle. Qui aurait pu savoir que sa conquête répandrait plus de sang qu'Hinata n'en avait jamais vu.

**Disclamair** ; Bon je vais rendre à Kishimoto ce qui est à Kishimoto et à Tranquilwriter ce qui est à Tranquilwriter. Naruto et la fic Macabre sont leurs propriétés respectives. Moi je suis juste la traductrice !(avec l'accord de Tranquilwriter:) Universalis et Wikipédia m'ont aussi aidée pour les citations. Et louons Wordreference et mon dictionnaire qui m'ont bien aidée.

C'est VRAIMENT très gore (néanmoins il n'y a pas de lemons . Juste un lime ) *voix du catch* Ne reproduisez pas le comportement de Gaara chez vous, lectrices (lecteurs?).

Vous pouvez trouver un lien pour la V.O sur mon profil. Elle est aussi dans mes favoris.

Bonne lecture .

_"Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust."_

_"Que nous tombons à cause de l'ambition ,du sang ou de l'envie;comme les diamants nous sommes faits (?) à partir de notre propre poussière " John Webster La Duchesse de Malfi_

NdT :Je ne suis pas totalement sûre du sens qu'a "cut " ici. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction que celle-ci faite maison ,je suis preneuse. .

Note de l'auteur Cette idée m'est venue parce que je me suis toujours demandée comment Gaara pourrait-il contrôler sa soif de sang même si son démon est parti. Malgré cela ,ce n'était pas juste comme s'il pouvait l'oublier ,c'est comme une dépendance ,n´est-ce pas ? Il pouvait ignorer ses besoins mais comment pourrait-il supporter de ne pas voir le sang de la même manière que les autres ?

En tout cas voici le One-Shot .Bonne Lecture!

**Macabre**

Pourquoi ceci était-il arrivé? Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce que cela impliquait pour sa vie. Comment ceci avait-il pu arriver ? Porquoi ceci était-il _encore _arrivé? Et le plus important... pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter ceci?

Une seule couleur envahissait son esprit;le _rouge. _La couleur de ses cheveux. Du sang sur les murs,les sols et le sang sur l'herbe ,les saletés,les arbres et rochers. Le sang recouvrait les corps immobiles qui encombraient la terre quelque soit l'endroit vers lequel elle se tournait. Du sang sur sa blanche chemise de nuit et sur ses mains pâles. Elle ne pouvait pas voir d'autre couleur. Pas le jaune vif du garçon qu'elle avait aimé de tout son coeur pendant des années. Pas le rose unique de la chevelure de Sakura,ni la lumière bleue des yeux d'Ino,ni le vert de la si célèbre combinaison de Lee,ni le brun des cheveux en désordre de Kiba,ni la mystérieuse nuance noire des lunettes de soleil de Shino et... pas le blanc argenté des yeux de son cousin plus âgé, si identiques aux siens.

Non il n'y' avait que du rouge ,_rouge sang,_et c'était à cause de _lui._

Elle aurait dû savoir ses intentions; elle aurait dû savoir jusqu'ou allait son obssession. Et elle était une idiote pour n'avoir rien fait à ce sujet-là avant. Il était trop tard maintenant et tout était de sa faute. Si seulement elle lui avait succombé quand il le lui avait demandé...alors peut-être rien de cette effusion de sang injustifiée ne serait arrivée. Et de plus, d'un autre côté ce n'était pas lui de juste "laisser les choses suivre leur cours" ou de prendre ce qu'il veut et de partir pacifiquement . Ce n'était pas lui et elle aurait dû le savoir.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'écroula sur l'herbe ensanglantée du Jardin Hyuuga.-son autrefois paisible sanctuaire . Son corps se détruisait à coup de sanglots, sa peau frissonnait à cause de la froide brise et de ce qu'elle avait vu. Sa respiration était tremblante et rapide en accord avec les battements rapides de son cœur. Ses mains plongèrent dans l'herbe avant son corps épuisé et elle tomba sur le sol avec ses yeux regardant le désastre des fleurs jadis belles.

Alors qu'elle était couchée ici avec les cris distants s'effaçant lentement dans le néant, elle se demanda impuissante,comment tout ceci avait débuté. Peut-être... elle était juste une idiote dès la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Oui... elle a été une imbécile d''avoir été gentille et attentive et si tolérante. La confusion s'installa en elle alors qu'elle se demanda ce qu'il avait vraiment vu en elle.

_Hinata alors âgée de dix-huit était assise au comptoir du stand de ramens ,droite .Avec son bol de ramens en face d'elle . C'était l'heure de sa pause-déjeuner et dans dix minutes elle devra retourner à l'hôpital pour travailler encore quelques heures de plus jusqu'à la fin de sa journée._

_La majorité des médics-nins préféraient manger leur repas à l'hôpital pour ne pas raccourcir leur pause plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à un restaurant ou une boutique. En vérité Hinata était toujours une de ces médecins qui mangeaient à l'hôpital . Cependant Tsunade lui avait accordé une pause midi plus longue,donc Hinata profita de cet avantage et décida de sortir pour se sustenter . Et quelle meilleure place pour ceci que le rapide et bon marché "Ichiraku Ramen"?_

_La medic-nin mangea une bouchée de plus ,regarda l'heure à sa montre et paya pour son repas. Elle avait cinq minutes pour retourner à l'hôpital et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Après avoir assuré au propriétaire de la boutique de ramens sa gratitude,elle glissa de son tabouret et sortit du bar... uniquement pour rentrer dans un ninja blond familier ._

_«Hinata-chan! s'exclama Naruto. Le blond lui fit signe d'arrêter de courir bien qu'ils étaient à moins d'un pied de distance l'un de l'autre.(NB; Un pied est une unité de mesure anglo-saxonne correspondant à 30,48 cms). " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"_

_Hinata rougit involontairement à sa présence et sourit chaleureusement ._

_-Je ...venais juste pour manger avant de devoir retourner au travail._

_-Oh ,c'est cool. Zut!(en V.O Damn!)_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui mais les yeux d' Hinata semblaient être seulement en train de le regarder,lui._

_-J'aurais souhaité que nous venions plus tôt comme ça nous aurions pu manger avec toi"_

_Le sourire d'Hinata vacilla un petit peu quand elle entendit cette déclaration. Sa tête se pencha,embarrassée._

_-Nous?_

_Le visage de Naruto s'illumina alors qu'il faisait un signe à l'homme légèrement plus grand que lui ,qui était debout à côté de lui._

_-Tu te rappelles de Gaara,n'est-ce-pas Hinata-chan? Il est le Kazekage de Suna mais ne t'inquiètes pas! Je serais bientôt l'Hokage puisque j'ai promis que je ne perdrai pas face à toi,Gaara! S'écria -t-il_

_Pendant que Naruto continuait de gloser,les yeux de la Hyuuga étaient fixés sur cet homme qu'elle n'avait plus vu pendant cinq ans. Distraitement elle déglutit et le regarda avec méfiance. Elle se souvenait de son horrible passé -en ayant assisté elle-même à une partie- mais elle savait qu'il serait faux de le juger. Il était l'ami de Naruto maintenant,s'était amélioré et il était le chef de son village._

_Ne pouvant ne pas le mentionner,elle admit en rougissant un peu,qu'il était devenu un très bel n'y avait pas de doute __sur le fait qu'il y'avait dans son village,des femmes autour de lui l´adulant ,le flattant à peu près de la même façon que les femmes de Konoha qui étaient obnubilées par Sasuke Uchiha. Comme Sasuke, Gaara avait une présence calme et stoïque. Ses yeux semblaient inattentifs et ennuyés mais ils avaient la plus intéressante nuance de vert qu'avait jamais vu Hinata. Ou étaient-ils bleus? Ou peut-être les deux? Elle n'était pas sûre mais maintenant qu'elle regardait bien,ils étaient intriguants.._

_Ses cheveux rouges avaient poussé eux aussi mais restaient aussi sauvages qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Il continuait à porter la même gourde dans son dos mais ses vêtements étaient différents. Elle devait aussi admettre qu'ils lui allaient mieux que les anciens._

_Ne réalisant pas qu'elle l'avait regardé profondément,elle sursauta quand ses yeux clignotèrent pour rencontrer les siens. La kuinoshi baissa son regard,rougit de gêne et tripota ses doigts ensemble et nerveusement. "Um",elle le regarda à travers sa frange sombre."En-enchantée de vous rencontrer encore une fois Kazekage-sama".Elle fit une rapide révérence avant de redevenir droite. _

_Pendant ce temps Naruto avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et fit face à son Kazekage d'ami. «Hé Gaara tu te rappelles d'Hinata-chan,n'est-ce-pas? Elle est calme et timide._

_. -J'avais regardé votre combat aux examens Chunins quand vous avez perdu face à votre cousin.» __ acquiesça brièvement Gaara. Mais ses yeux continuaient à regarder son visage. Oh oui bien sûr qu'il se rappelait d'elle... Il e_nregistra dans sa mémoire son mouvement de recul mais néanmoins ,elle lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le duel qu'il se rappelait si bien. C'était son sang qui avait coulé qui avait le plus marqué sa mémoire. Oui cette si délicieuse odeur de sang et d'innocence. Une combinaison rare. Gaara ne portait plus le démon du sable,mais l'odeur de son sang n'avait jamais vraiment quitté sa mémoire même après toutes ces années. Et maintenant qu'il la revoyait,réalisant à quel point elle avait changé;il se rendit compte d'une parfum de son sang était toujours aussi enivrant. Maintenant du plus profond de son esprit il voulait étancher sa soif retrouvée.

Les yeux pleins de larmes d'Hinata regardaient ,las ,la pleine lune dans le ciel. Quelques nuages vaporeux étaient de bouger,bloquant lentement le clair de lune qui dardait de ses rayons sur cette femme fragile. En soupirant elle fermait ses yeux quand elle nota quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. En haletant ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement et elle écouta intensément mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre un seul cri.

Il y'avait le silence et uniquement le silence. Son coeur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle luttait pour se rasseoir. Après avoir accompli ceci ,elle se releva elle-même fastidieusement sur ses pieds. Elle tituba pendant une minute avant de faire quelques pas. Ses yeux regardèrent en ayant le vertige toute cette terre ensanglantée avant qu'ils virent en errant vers le haut quelque chose qui les fit s'écarquiller d´horreur.

Une ombre masculine dansait sur les murs du couloir lequel était très proche de sa position . Juste en regardant cette ombre diabolique,elle était capable de discerner distinctement à partir de ces cheveux sauvages et l'étrange forme sur son dos ressemblant à une gourde, que c'était Gaara l'assassin de sa famille et de son clan qui n'était pas encore sorti du couloir,mais elle pouvait dire qu'il se rapprochait dans sa direction.

"Hinata..." Sa voix l'appelait ,profonde et rugueuse dans le silence ."Où est-tu...Hinata?"

Hinata respira quelques goulées d'air chancelantes avant qu'un sanglot silencieux s'évada de ses lèvres. Automatiquement ses mains montèrent et essuyèrent ses larmes qui maintenant ruisselaient sur son visage triste et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était couverte de sang. Il teignait sa chemise de nuit,ses bras,ses mains et même maintenant souillant ses joues. C'était juste ce qu'elle voyait devant elle; elle était terrifiée de voir à quel point ce qu'elle regardait derrière elle était devenu horrible. Cependant ce qui la terrorisait vraiment , était le fait de savoir que ce n'était pas son sang à elle ,pour commencer. Elle avait serré tant de cadavres dans ses bras pendant ces dix dernières minutes!

Apparemment glacée à l'endroit où _son _ombre pouvait surgir à partir du couloir,se rapprocher d'elle, Hinata fut soudainement sortie de son état de choc quand une main boucha sa bouche et qu'une autre main saisissait son bras. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de crier,une voix siffla discrètement à son oreille "Allez Hinata, nous devons nous cacher!"

L'héritière jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit sa petite sœur la regardant ,affolée et suppliante. Sa lèvre inférieure était en train de trembler et la pauvre fille était couverte d'autant de sang qu'elle . Restant hébétée elle laissa sa sœur la traîner au loin,loin du jardin jonché de sang et en bas dans un couloir lointain.

Elles ne s' arrêtèrent pas ,jusqu'à ce qu'Hanabi poussa sa soeur aînée dans une pièce sombre au hasard et ferma la porte derrière elle furtivement . Dos à la porte, et avec une respiration laborieuse elle regarda avec de grands yeux Hinata, qui s'était effondrée sur le sol les bras tremblants la retenant . Si Hanabi regardait bien elle pourrait voir les petites cascades de larmes s'écouler sur le sol entre ses paumes.

La cadette se calma, reprit son souffle même si son coeur continuait à battre la cadence rapidement et se rapprocha de son aînée jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir droite en face d'elle . Agrippant ses épaules ,elle la secoua légèrement «Hinata... Que se passe-t-il?» chuchota-t-elle effrayée. «Pourquoi ceci est-il arrivé? Qui est cet homme? N'est-ce pas le Kazekage? Que fait-il ici et qu'a-t'il fait à Père et Neji-nee-san?

Hinata pouvait seulement remuer sa tête au rythme des sanglots silencieux déchirant son corps fragile.

-Il les a tous tués,Hanabi... Il a dit qu'il les avait tous tués..." Elle renifla et essuya son visage avec ses mains tremblantes.

Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Shino-kun…Kiba-kun…même Naruto-kun! Il les a tous tué dans leur sommeil ...

Si cela avait été possible, Hanabi aurait semblé encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. Tout en faisant un sourire peu assuré elle re-secoua le corps d'Hinata et dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hina-chan... Les secours vont arriver. Hokage-sama est probablement en ce moment même en train de nous envoyer de l'aide.

-Personne ne le sait... Personne ne l'a vu... Notre clan entier a été décimé... Je l'ai vu..." Fit Hinata en secouant sa tête encore une fois en signe de désespoir

-Est-ce qu'il t'as vu? »Hanabi prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains et le souleva comme si leurs yeux voulaient se rencontrer.«Est-ce que tu l'as vu ,Hinata?»demanda-t'elle avec une pointe d'urgence dans sa voix.

Elle secoua encore la tête négativement.«J'ai couru... Il ne m'a pas encore trouvée...» Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant qu'elle agrippait les poignets d'Hanabi de désespoir ." Il continue à m'appeler dehors,Hanabi... Il est en train d'essayer de me retrouver...Il ne voudra pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne m'aura pas retrouvée... Il continue d'appeler ...et d'appeler... et d'appeler... Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas trouvée.. cela continuera..."

La plus jeune déglutit et enserra de ses bras,sa grande sœur."Donc nous avons juste à rester discrètes et il ne te trouvera pas."

En dépit des ces mots supposés réconfortants, la même chose sonnait comme une berceuse funèbre dans l'esprit d'Hinata . _Il me retrouvera... Comme toujours..._

_C'était étrange et elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement comment ceci était arrivé mais pendant la visite de Gaara à Konoha ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir quelque chose semblables à des amis. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle avait le même lien,les mêmes relations qu'elle avait avec Kiba et Shino mais elle ne le considérait plus comme un étranger ou comme une simple connaissance . Elle supposait que c'était arrivé parce qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital comme Sakura. Étant donné que Sakura et Naruto étaient assez proches,le blond venait souvent la voir. Gaara quant â lui pendant son voyage à Konoha restait avec Naruto la plupart du temps ,donc ce n'était pas surprenant si le rouquin était vu avec Naruto pendant ces visites à l'hôpital. _

_Hinata étant une amie de Sakura,elle voyait donc Naruto pendant ses visites et en conséquence elle voyait aussi Gaara. Elle croyait que c'était pendant ces visites qu'ils commencèrent une relation de cette sorte. Naruto et Sakura étaient toujours en train de se disputer ce qui laissait les deux autres ninjas plus calmes assis gauchement l'un à côté de l'autre comme le faisait Hinata auparavant . Plus surprenant ce fut Gaara qui commença leur première vraie conversation. Hinata ne se rappelait plus de quoi ils avaient parlé,mais le malaise qu'elle ressentait habituellement en sa présence disparaissait petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient._

_Gaara n'était pas loquace d'aucune façon, mais nonobstant quelques agréables silences, la conversation s'écoulait effectivement la plupart du temps et leurs discussions avaient pour motif leurs propres opinion sur beaucoup de sujets. Qu'ils parlaient politique,valeurs,missions, style de combat ou même quel type de thé préféraient-ils le matin,ils exprimaient leurs opinions sur le sujet et demandait ce que l'autre en pensait. Hinata était vraiment intéressée par ce que Gaara avait à dire,surtout quand sa manière de voir les choses était basée sur la logique et sur le fait que ce qui allait bien pour l'économie,irait bien aussi pour les gens. D´un autre côté ,Hinata ,elle, basait plutôt ses opinions sur comment un changement affecterait les individus._

_La façon dont Gaara la regardait intensément -comme si chaque respiration était importante.- faisait immanquablement rougir Hinata et cela la faisait aussi bégayer au beau milieu de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Cela arrivait assez souvent ce qui était assez embarrassant ,considérant le fait que ça faisait des années qu'elle ne bégayait plus. Neji serait si déçu ._

_Au fur et à mesure des jours, Gaara s'était mis à ne plus attendre les visites de Naruto à l'hôpital pour être avec la petite femme à laquelle il s'était vraiment attaché. Chaque fois où il pouvait respirer son parfum ne faisait qu'augmenter l'étrange faim qui le dévorait. Ce n'était pas qu' une envie de sang et ce n'était pas non plus juste un désir charnel-cette envie-là ne lui était pas très familière. C'était quelque chose entre les deux,un mélange. Il savait que ce ne serait pas rassasié jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait pour lui, et seulement pour lui. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité il la "rencontrait accidentellement" où qu'elle était dans la ville.  
_

_Hinata pensait que tout ceci n'était que coïncidence et toutes ses autres craintes furent dissipées quand il l'invitait pour un café,thé ou repas selon l'heure. Elle acceptait toujours parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réussir à dire"Non" quand elle regardait ses yeux profonds qui recelaient un abîme d'émotion qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre mais qui réussissait toujours à faire battre son coeur plus vite._

_Et c'est ainsi que débuta la conquête de Gaara pour clamer la petite Hyuuga comme sienne._

Tout à coup Hanabi cria quand une vrille de sable s'agrippa fermement autour de sa cheville et l'emmena ,forçant la porte fermée la traînant en-dessous.

Les yeux d'Hinata étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle courait derrière sa sœur et tendait sa main espérant qu'Hanabi pourrait la prendre. Cependant juste au moment où les doigts des deux soeurs se touchaient,la plus jeune passa à travers une porte,lui valant d'exploser en petits morceaux,alors que la petite fille était tirée dans un coin d'une horrible façon. "Hinata!" hurla-t-elle suppliante avec une terreur visible dans sa voix habituellement si forte.

"Hanabi!" appela Hinata qui impulsivement courra derrière sa soeur.

Quand elle tourna à ce fameux coin,elle vit sa petite soeur s'accrochant au sol avec ses ongles,essayant d'utiliser jusqu'au plus petit muscle pour ne pas se faire traîner vers une destination qu'aucun Hyuuga ne connaissait. Son petit corps tremblait sous la violence de ses efforts,mais le sable ne faisait que la remorquer encore plus fort pour la traîner ,encore et encore, à travers d'autres couloirs inférieurs.

Essoufflée, Hinata courut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers les derniers endroits où sa cadette disparaissait encore une foi. Alors qu'elle passait à un certain endroit où sa benjamine s'était agrippée,Hinata regarda brièvement le sol et grimaça à la vue des morceaux d'ongle arrachés et incrustés dans le bois suivies par de longues éraflures sanglantes dans d'autres couloirs inférieurs. Elle s'arrêta quand elle ne vit plus sa soeur ou du sable.

Suivant les minuscules traînées de sang -sûrement celui d'Hanabi- Hinata tremblait alors que ses pieds la menaient à une porte fermée, -en dessous de laquelle un mince filet de lumière perçait-. Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'elle tourna la poignée. Son coeur battait trop rapidement pour sa respiration . Elle ferma ses yeux et mordit fermement sa lèvre afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Des larmes cascadaient sur son visage de porcelaine pendant qu'elle essayait d'exorciser la terreur maîtresse de son corps.

Elle pouvait entendre les cris et hurlements qui provenaient de derrière la porte, et elle pouvait très facilement reconnaître ceux appartenant à sa soeur. Hinata savait maintenant qu'Hanabi était dans cette pièce ... Elle savait aussi que Gaara y était également .

"Hinata..."

Sa voix ,rugueuse et profonde,voyagea du fond de la pièce jusqu'à ses oreilles,lui donnant la chair de poule de peur.

"Si j'étais à ta place ,je viendrais ici..." Sa voix était toujours calme et mélodieuse comme s'il était une gentille personne essayant de persuader l'innocent animal de venir dans ses bras-à sa merci. Cependant cette voix insidueusement avait aussi une nuance de menace qui la dissuadait de désobéir .

Tout en reniflant et en gémissant silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte,laissant la pâle lumière éclairer sa blanche figure.

_Le premier baiser de Gaara à Hinata fut la plus grande surprise de sa vie pour celle-ci. C'était tard dans la soirée ,après qu'ils aient dîné ensemble et il lui avait proposée de la raccompagner. Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte d'accès de l'enceinte ,ils avaient arrêté de marcher pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. L'événement se produisit à ce moment-là._

_Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Elle pensait qu'il était simplement intéressé par elle -au niveau romantique- ce qui la faisait rougir,flattée .En son for intérieur elle savait qu'elle ne partageait pas exactement ses sentiments-elle le voyait plus comme un ami proche ,un confident- pendant le court laps de temps où il avait visité Konoha. La seule fois où elle avait eu des sentiments romantiques pour quelqu'un ,c'était pour le presque -Hokage. Si Naruto n'avait pas été intéressé par elle comme ça,alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et respecté que le Kazekage de Suna la regarderait deux fois de c_ette_ manière?__  
_

_Tout ça n'était pas pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le baiser,mais la façon dont il l'embrassait ... c'était...désagréable . Le peu de fois où elle avait été embrassée dans le passé ,cela avait été très innocent et chaste. Alors que la façon dont les lèvres froides de Gaara rencontraient les siennes était affamée. C'etait comme s'il avait été privé de contact humain jusqu'à aujourd'hui ,et maintenant qu'il ressentait ce manque,il ne voudrait pas la laisser partir avant qu'il n'ait rattrapé chaque toucher perdu._

_Pendant ce temps Hinata était passive. Cela s'expliquait en partie par le fait qu'elle resta choquée et incrédule pendant tout le baiser. Pendant ce court laps de temps,sans le vouloir,elle avait laisse Gaara prendre ses aises avec elle._

_Le Kazekage profita de l'occasion . Ça avait débuté par juste sentir le toucher de ses lèvres à elle ,contre les siennes et cela avait monte progressivement jusqu'à vouloir la goûter .Une main étonnamment douce se posa sur une partie de son visage tandis que l'autre repoussait ses mèches sombres afin de pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le voulait. _

_Ses yeux à lui étaient fermés -comme les siens - alors que sa langue caressait ses lèvres. Le pouce de Gaara massait la mâchoire d'Hinata et dès que ses lèvres capitulèrent en se séparant , sa langue partit au combat. Son râle rauque était à la fois ressenti et audible par Hinata ce qui lui rendait la tâche de respirer presque impossible tant elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations. C'était comme si chaque pensée rationnelle avait disparu de son esprit . Soudainement sa propre faim cachée de contact humain était en train de commencer à rejoindre la sienne ,et cela la terrifia_

_Gaara grignotait,goûtait,suçait ,et même à l'occasion mordait. Ses dents pincèrent un morceau de sa lèvre inférieure , faisant ainsi jaillir des larmes de sang._

_Hinata glapit à la soudaine douleur mais fut renvoyée dans son monde brumeux alors qu'il caressait avec sa langue la petite plaie,goûtant ainsi le sang dont il avait besoin ._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que le baiser devint dangereux._

_Cela faisait peut-être un bout de temps depuis l'extraction du démon à une queue de Gaara,mais même seuls ses souvenirs ont réussi à éveiller quelque chose caché dans les limbes de son esprit. L'envie de sang qu'il avait toujours repoussé dans les tréfonds de son esprits et qu'il avait ignorée;cette envie en vengeance était revenue d'une manière totalement inédite pour Gaara. Il voulait encore la goûter,la faire saigner,et encore la goûter. Il voulait la proclamer sienne et la conserver toujours avec lui, et être sûr que tout le monde sache qu'elle était sienne et seulement homme ne la regarderait d'une manière lui déplaisant à lui et elle ne regardera que lui. Elle lui appartiendrait ,esprit et corps,âme et coeur, et en retour elle aura la même chose de lui._

_C'était décidé ,et il n'y'avait pas de place pour le refus._

_Malheureusement pour lui,les pensees d'Hinata n'allaient pas dans le même sens que les siennes. Ce fut là que les problèmes commencèrent ._

_Hinata s'éloigna -ne voulant pas laisser Gaara aller plus loin ,surtout si sa libido avait pris le contrôle de son esprit.- jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une distance respectable entre eux deux. Le feu intense de ses yeux la brûlait et la gelait en même temps. Cela l'effrayait ._

_" Gaara,non..." haleta-t-elle tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche si maltraitée." Ce ... Ce n'est pas bien. Nous sommes juste des amis...n'est-ce pas? Et rien d'autre..."_

_Les yeux du Kazekage se fermèrent d'une façon sadique. " Je crains bien de ne pas voir ceci de la même façon que toi." Il leva un sourcil comme s'il la défiait de le contredire. "N'est-ce-pas?"_

_Sa lèvre inferieure tremblant, elle remua sa tête en signe de dénégation ._

_Lentement il ferma ses poings. "Pourquoi..." la questionna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées._

_Déglutissant de peur face à ce dangereux changement d'humeur, Hinata vacilla toute entière alors qu'elle se concentrait pour lui répondre honnêtement ."Je...je suis amoureuse de Naruto-kun."_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Un sentiment familier de rage et de trahison commençait à se répandre dans toute son âme._

_En un clin d'œil ,Gaara fut devant elle , la poussant vers le mur de derrière. Instinctivement ,elle cria, mais cet appel au secours fut étouffé quand il la bâillonna de sa main. Ses yeux -étrangement vairons- étaient plongés dans les siens effrayés ,l'avertissant silencieusement . _

_« Mauvaise réponse .»_

_Elle se débattit pour se soustraire à sa prise et grimaça lorsque son autre main serra et agrippa son bras. Les larmes obstruaient sa vision,rendant le monde flou._

_" Je ne renoncerai pas." murmura-t-il d'un ton sans vie."Je ne reculerai devant rien" susurrèrent ses lèvres à son oreille. _

_«Et tout sera de ta faute._

_-Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?»_

_Une voix tranchante comme de l'acier les interpellait depuis la porte d'entrée désormais ouverte. Les yeux d'Hinata scrutèrent la porte pour voir qui c'était et crachèrent un peu plus de larmes en voyant que c'était son cousin plus âgé,qui se tenait ici tendu._

_Les yeux de Gaara ,quant à eux, évaluaient lentement le nouvel arrivant. Tout son corps donnait une impression de calme,d'impassibilité._

_« Qu´est-ce que vous voulez?_

_Neji fulmina et se rapprocha._

_-J'ai dit ,que pensiez-vous être en train de faire ... Kazekage-sama?_

_- Je parlais juste avec une amie, évidemment .répondit l'intéressé d'un ton monotone,vrillant de nouveau ses yeux sur Hinata._

_-Laissez-la partir ... maintenant»_

_Les lèvres de Gaara se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois avant qu'il ne s'éloigna d'elle et regarda Neji du coin de l'œil. Sans rien de plus qu'un haussement de sourcil,le roux tourna les talons et disparut dans un tourbillon de sable._

_Alors qu'Hinata s'écroulait par terre après son départ , encore plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. En effet elle avait reconnu le regard qu'il lui le lui avait lancé en dernier. Elle n'avait rien vu de semblable en toutes ces années et n'avait pas pensé l'oublier,mais c'était resté frais dans sa mémoire comme un sceau brûlant /marquée au fer rouge._

_Ce regard ,il l'avait déjà eu dans la Forêt de la Mort à leur premier examen Chunin. Il l'avait aussi déjà eu pendant son combat avec Rock Lee._

_C'était une promesse de mort et de carnage._

_Neji l'appela par son nom ,la secoua par les épaules pour discuter de ceci ... rien de tout ça n'aida. Ses yeux roulèrent dans sa tête et sa vision devint noir/ et tout devint noir._

_La prochaine fois que ses yeux s'ouvriraient ce serait au son des cris._

En ouvrant l'oeil et en examinant la pièce elle remarqua pour la première fois sa famille . Chaque membre était retenu au mur par le sable jouant les chaînes. Leur positionnement faisait irrésistiblement à une crucifxion selon Hinata. Le sang assombrissait leur peau habituellement pâle et leurs yeux ,jadis determinés , étaient mornes et éteints.

La tête de son père était baissée mais ses yeux abattus étaient grands ouverts. Quand à Neji , son attention toute entière était focalisée sur Hinata. Ses yeux la suppliaient de s'enfuir ,de s'échapper loin du démon qui les retenait prisonniers. Des trois captifs ,Neji semblait être le moins vivant.

Hanabi simplement effrayée la dernière fois que l'avait vu Hinata semblait être dans un état encore pire . Beaucoup de sang coulaient de ses mains et son front était eraflé de partout. Elle pleurait et gémissait et occasionnellement un cri sortait quand du sable s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles et poignets. Le sang lui-même semblait être d'un rouge rouille mais seulement en contraste avec la délicate peau pâle des Hyuuga.

Les voir si proches d'elle , sa famille, epinglée au mur, impuissante , faisait s'effondrer sur ses genoux Hinata qui empoignait le blanc et sale tapis sous elle.

Les pas du prédateurs se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme Hyuuga jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouilla devant elle. Sans jamais la toucher il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille. Pendant ce petit manège le sable s'enroula autour d'elle comme un serpent avant de ramper sur ses genoux , autour de ses hanches et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il ne brutalisait pas Hinata comme le rest de sa famille, au contraire il semblait la caresser avec un mélange d'envie et de possessivité. Peu importe que le sable ait sa propre volonté ou pas , il était le reflet des pensées et sentiments de son maître. Bien sûr ces sentiments et pensées semblaient tous chuchoter la même chose ; _Tu es à moi_.

Gaara gloussa alors qu'il sentait le mélange de l'odeur habituelle d'Hinata et de celle de tout le sang qu'il avait répandu cette nuit. C'etait grisant et ce serait encore plus grisant si le sang répandu avait été le sien. Il ne s´en souciait pas ; après tout la dernière fois qu'elle avait saigné en sa présence avait été un moment assez remarquable en réalité. Penser au goût de son sang sur sa langue, et à sa a saveur qui lui était intrinsèque le faisait se pourlécher les babines ,affamé. Ses yeux suppliants et ces petits gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres parfaites étaient sur le point de lui faire perdre le contrôle . Il allait la prendre maintenant et ici... devant sa famille.

Résistant tant bien que mal ,il gloussa simplement et mélancoliquement et il sourit sadiquement d'un air suffisant.

«Tu m'as fait attendre Hinata»

Ses mots étaient comme des respirations rauques sur sa peau qui la faisaient évidemment trembler .

«Je t'ai cherchée partout mais je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver. J'ai demandé de l'aide à tous ceux que j'ai croisé mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait m'indiquer où te trouver. Je me demande bien pourquoi ...»

Neji était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le sable mortel explorer d'une manière presque... cruelle les courbes de la poitrine d'Hinata. On aurait dit que c'était la main de Gaara qui était à l'oeuvre ce qui rendit Neji encore plus en colère. Tout ce que Hinata pouvait faire était de fermer ses yeux alors que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

«Éloigne-toi d'elle ,connard!» grogna furieusement Neji.

Sa crise ne sembla absolument pas décontenancer Gaara. Le seul signe indiquant qu'il l'avait entendu était la pression accrue sur les membres du génie des Hyuuga lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent, virent la scène ,s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

«Neji!»

Rapidement la main de Gaara appuya sur la mâchoire de la brune ,la forçant ainsi à lui faire face .

« Tu ne regarderas que moi et seulement moi»

Le regard d'Hinata resta sur lui un moment avant qu'elle ne le détourne pour jeter un coup d´oeil à Neji au moment où un autre grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

En conséquence de ce manège , un grognement de jalousie provint du roux alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

« Tu ne regardes rien d'autre! Tu me regarderas moi et personne d'autre comprends-tu?»

Elle cligna des yeux ,terrifiée et reporta son regard sur Gaara, même s'il y'avait encore plus de larmes cascadants sur ses joues mouillées.

« Pourquoi fais tu ceci ? Pourquoi?»

Pendant un moment le corps du Kazekage sembla trembler de rage.

« Parce que ton Hokage et ton idiot de père ont refusé ma proposition. J'avais simplement demandé _poliment _de te ramener à la maison pour que nous vivions ensemble le reste de notre vie mais ils ont _refusé... _comme tu l'avais fait_ ._Personne ne _me _dit "non" .»

Comme en écho à la colère étouffée de Gaara , le sable s'enroula autour d'Hiashi qui poussa un gémissement enroué de douleur.

« Père!»

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle la mordit nerveusement . Reniflant toujours ,elle se rapprocha avec réticence du fou devant elle ,et le regarda droit dans les yeux ,d'un air implorant.

« P- Pitié Gaara... Pitié ...a-arrête ceci... Laisse-les partir... N-Ne les blesse plu-plus...»

Ses yeux rétrécirent dangereusement à sa requête.

«Pourquoi devrais-je te donner ce que tu veux alors que personne ne veut me donner ce que je veux ?»

« Qu-Qu'est...» Hinata déglutit ,essayant de retrouver sa résolution . « Qu'est-ce que ...t-t-tu veux... exactement?»

Tout en empoignant sa mâchoire ,il se rapprocha d'elle petit à petit jusqu'à ce que elle pouvait sentir l'air que sa bouche expirait.

«Ne fais pas l'idiotie avec moi. Tu sais exactement ce que je veux»

La kuinochi hocha la tête avant que son corps ne s´effondra entièrement sur le sol en signe de capitulation.

Respirant péniblement , elle essaya de s'incliner devant lui malgré sa situation.

«Je ... Je ferai t-tout...tout ce que tu demandes...à la seule condition que...» Un sanglot ému sortit avant qu'elle ne continua d'une voix pleine de larmes. «A la seule condition que tu les laisses vivre et que tu ne tentes plus jamais de les blesser... S'il te plaît épargne leurs vies maintenant et je ... Je promets que je ferai n'importe quoi... _N'importe quoi_ _»_

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition ,lentement , sur sa bouche , un petit rictus réapparaissait . Cette fois il était victorieux et cela se ressentait dans chaque détail de son expression.

« N'importe quoi ?Absolument n'importe quoi? Tu es prête à tomber à mes pieds et tu implores de faire _n'importe quoi _pour moi... tout ce que je veux... juste pour que ces fous sans esprit survivent à cette nuit. N'est-ce-pas?»

Hinata qui gisait toujours par terre ,hocha ardemment la tête.

«Bien.» Gaara la hissa avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle put le regarder en face de nouveau.« Quel homme pourrait refuser une telle offre. Sûrement pas moi. Sûrement quand tu es le prix»

Les yeux d'Hinata se fermèrent alors qu'elle venait juste de vendre son âme au diable. D'une certaine manière c'était exactement ça.

«Soit.» Admit Gaara. « Je les épargnerai mais tu pars maintenant avec moi -et tu ne poses pas de questions-.» Au moment même où ces mots quittaient sa bouche , le sable relâcha les Hyuuga prisonniers qui s'écroulèrent en tas sur le sol ,inconscient , sauf pour Neji.

Le seul Hyuuga conscient ne pouvait pas bouger de sa position,mais il pouvait entendre et voir la conversation entre ces deux-là ... et il était très en rogne.

«Emmenez-la maintenant mais je jure que je viendrais pour elle. Elle ne sera jamais vôtre et vous venez de détruire votre village de par vos actes. Vous avez déclaré la guerre entre nos deux villages!

- Ce n'est pas un problème » répliqua calmement Gaara.« J'ai tué vos meilleurs ninjas. Le seul qui pouvait être ennuyant est la gueuse qui vous sert d'Hokage et elle ne le sera même pas tellement.

- Comment pouvez-vous? hurla Neji enragé.

« Comment pouvez-vous sacrifier le traité n'être nos deux villages que nous avons eu pendant des années ainsi que votre amitié avec Naruto juste pour assouvir une vaine obsession?

- Hyuuga vous n'avez rien compris» marmonna Gaara qui de toute évidence s'en fichait complétement. « Elle m'appartient ,et ce pour toujours et à jamais. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre l'avoir et particulièrement pas un traité qui n'était pas censé durer aussi longtemps. Et pour Naruto...» Pendant un court laps de temps le rouquin sembla regretter. « Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer mais il avait quelque chose que je voulais . Il avait le coeur d'Hinata et aussi longtemps qu'il vivait il l'aurait toujours eu. Je ne pouvais autoriser ceci »

Neji voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il sut que cette phrase signait la fin de la conversation. Il baissa la tête et essaya ,en son for intérieur de se convaincre que ce n'était pas encore fini. Quand l'incident sera fini ,il recherchera sa chère cousine et la raménera ici , à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Nous partons ,Hinata» lui dit Gaara d'un ton indifférent pendant qu'il se levait et rappelait le sable dans sa gourde .

Remarquant que son cousin était conscient -difficilement- Hinata se retourna devant Gaara maintenant debout et s'agenouilla à ses pieds encore une fois.

«E-Est-ce que je peux au moins ... lui dire adieu?»

Gaara s'arrêta près de la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se retourna et la regarda froidement.

«A quoi ceci servirait-il ? Nous partons maintenant donc dépêches-toi.»

Hinata n'abandonna pas . Elle se leva lentement et défia le rouquin du regard . «Je suis p-prête... à faire tout ce que tu me demanderas... jusqu'à ma mort . Pourrais-tu m'accorder ce dernier voeu? Laisse-moi simplement lui dire adieu... s'il te plaît?»

Les yeux froids et calculateurs de Gaara survolèrent son corps avant qu'il ne se retourne et commença à marcher en direction de la porte .«Fais-ça rapidement .» fut tout ce qu'il murmura avant de fermer la porte séparant ainsi les Hyugas du Kazekage.

Dès que la porte se ferma ,Hinata se précipita vers son cousin et le retourna sur le dos. Elle entendit un faible grognement avant qu'elle ne positionna ses mains à différents endroits et qu'elle ne commen ça à soigner autant de blessures qu'elle ne le pouvait.

Neji la regardait avec des yeux attristés et pleins de défaite .

«Fuis Hinata...Pars loin d'ici... Pars loin de _lui_...»

Hinata ne le regardait pas et son expression semblait vide alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

«Ce n'est pas utile,Neji. J'ai choisi. Je préfère être à sa merci en vous sachant vivants plutôt que de fuir et de savoir que vous êtes tous morts. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce poids »

Neji ferma ses yeux à l'écoute de sa voix jadis si délicate et tendre et maintenant semblant être celle d'une morte et d'une désespérée. «Je viendrai pour toi.» promit -il.

Hinata avait soigné tout ce qu'elle pouvait et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air suppliant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

«Ne viens pas ,Neji. S'il te plaît ne me sauve pas. Ne t'en approche pas . Si tu ne t'en approches pas ,tu vivras -et c'est tout ce qui importe ,alors s'il te plaît...»

Ses yeux se rétrécirent . «Tu sais que j'en serai incapable»

Le visage de la kuinochi s'assombrit et elle chuchota d'un ton implorant : .«S'il te plaît essaye...s'il te plaît Neji...»

«Hinata. » l'appela Gaara de derrière la porte avec un ton d'avertissement dans sa voix.

Tout en frissonnant un peu , la brune apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Quelques secondes plus tard ,elle s'éloigna et colla son front au sien.

« Je suis désolée»

Après cela elle le quitta et suivit Gaara maître de sa nouvelle esclave.

Pendant qu'ils voyageaient jusqu'à Suna - Gaara portait une Hinata endormie avec du sang souillant ses vêtements et sa peau- leurs pays respectifs apprirent les nouvelles. Des meurtres hors de contrôle avaient eu lieu à Konoha et Gaara ne nia pas que le meurtrier c'était lui. Tsunade déclara la guerre à son pays et il la déclara en retour ,indifférent quand aux conséquences.

Sa fratrie le regardait tristement mais ils ne feraient rien contre leur frère.

Quand à Hinata ,elle recevait aussi en plus des regards de pitié ,mais rien de plus. En fait ce n'était pas seulement Kankurō et Temari qui la regardaient ainsi mais toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Elle-même avait pitié d'elle.

Quand à Gaara...

Gaara n'avait jamais été autant heureux depuis qu'il avait Hinata à ses côtés ,proclamée comme étant sa femme , et qui dormait dans son lit. Il avait finalement gagné son prix et il ne laisserait pas le regret entacher son bonheur.

Il avait tué ses alliés ... camarades... amis ... Naruto celui qui le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre...

Gaara se répétait encore et encore que le seul mobile du meurtre du blond était le fait qu' Hinata ne le regarderait pas si le blond était encore en vie. Naruto était mort paisiblement et sans souffrir . C'était tout ce que Gaara pouvait offrir à son ami de longue date. Ses autres meurtres ne l'affectaient pas vraiment.

Il secoua sa tête ,inspira profondément , ouvrit silencieusement la porte dSama chambre et la referma tout aussi silencieusement après . Il retira sa gourde et la rangea dans un coin. Lentement , il commença à se délester de ses robes de Kazekage révélant ainsi son vêtement clair en-dessous. Depuis la chambre ses yeux ne décrochaient pas de la silhouette féminine accoudée au balcon.

Hinata entendit le bruissement des vêtements ,se tendit et se retourna ,gardant ses yeux blancs fixés sur le sol.

«Gaara...»

Il se délecta du son de sa voix et se positionna à côté du lit avec seulement son caleçon sur lui. «Viens par ici» demanda-t-il calmement .

Elle n'acquiesça pas et marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut en face de lui. C'était loin d'être la première fois aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras et la porta très délicatement jusqu'au lit comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brisa s'il la serrait trop fort.

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise de nuit et ses dessous , les éparpillant sans égard à travers la pièce. Ses yeux de neige le regardait ,graves, se déshabiller ,sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver dans à peine une minute. D'une voix paisible , elle demanda :

«Pourquoi?»

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens avant qu 'il ne s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses doigts brunis qui habilement le déshabillaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi nu qu'elle.

«De quoi parles-tu?»

Elle attendit que leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau alors qu'il l"enserrait de ses bras et qu'il était immobile ,entre ses jambes.

«Je pensais ... Je pensais que nous étions ... amis . Jouais-tu seulement ... avec moi?»

Son expression resta figée. Le seul mouvement qu'il eut fut un froncement de sourcils.

«J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour me rapprocher de toi... J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que tu sois mienne...»

Il se pencha , et avec un sourire suffisant , joignit leurs lèvres.

«Maintenant tu es mienne ...pour toujours...»

Pendant qu'il embrassait chaque recoin de sa bouche et que lentement il se frayait un chemin elle bredouilla:

« Mais pourquoi... pourquoi moi ?»

Il se réjouissait de la façon dont sa respiration changeait alors qu'il haletait lourdement pendant qu'il se déplaçait en elle à des mouvements et vitesses désormais familiers. Sa chevelure rouge et décoiffée se balançait contre son front à chaque mouvement pendant qu'elle gémissait tout en chuchotement comme en écho à ses grondements rauques.

Il s'arrêta et mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit d'un air suffisant et sardonique à l'écoute de son gémissement .

«Pourquoi toi ? »gloussa-t-il profondément.

«Parce que je ne pouvais pas oublier la façon dont ton sang m'avait excité . Il n'y a que _ton _sang qui a ce genre d'impact sur moi , donc tu vois , c'est de ton fait...»

Ses yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent ,surpris , avant qu´elle ne soit ramenée à la réalité par des mains dures ,énergiques ,et baladeuses.

Ses yeux blanc se refermèrent alors qu'elle réalisait que maintenant c'était sa vie ... cet homme en face d'elle...

Peut-être ... n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose...

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle était "mal "traitée. De plus lentement sa propre soif d'affection humaine rejoignait la sienne...

Et soudain ce n'était plus une perspective effrayante...

"Vous savez bien que quand je vous hais, c'est que je vous aime à un degré de passion qui égare ma raison." [Julie de Lespinasse]

**NDA **Merci pour m'avoir lue et c'est un One-Shot donc n'attendez rien d'autre. Mais s'il vous plaît ,donnez-moi votre avis!

C'était mon premier GaaHina donc laissez-moi des reviews honnêtes! Merci d'avance.

**NDT **Pfffiou après des mois de travail je l'ai fait! (Quand je pense qu'au début cette traduction devait sortir en avril-mai ... La bonne blague!)

Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniv! (en plus ce n'était absolument pas planifié). Et demain je reprends...

Si ça ce n'est pas des bons arguments pour laisser des reviews ;) En plus je traduirai les reviews pour l'auteure...


End file.
